Unwanted Help
by Mr. Me2
Summary: Oneshot about Videl and Gohan/Saiyaman. No romance. Rated T, just in case.


My very first attempt at writing. Please dont shoot me down to hard.

Gohan and Videl might be a bit out of character.

* * *

Sunday morning. Not really wanting to wake up, she turned to her other side. The room was too bright. After turning to her back, she stretched herself a little, before opening her eyes. As she did, the first thing she noticed was the bright sunlight shining through her curtains. Such a nice day to be free from boring lectures. She flung her legs over the bedside. The alarm on her nightstand told her it was 10:34 AM. As if on cue her wristband, laying on her nightstand, began beeping. Perfect, way to go. A little annoyed she picked it up.

"Yes, Videl here."

"Videl, there is an ongoing hostage situation in the new Satan Candy Store." The Commissioner said calmly.

 _That's a new low._ She thought before answering, "On my way."

Quickly dressing herself and putting on the first shirt she came across, she tied her raven hair into the usual twin tails while running towards the front door. Hastily opening the door to the hallway she ran face first into something solid.

"Watch where you're going." A rough voice echoed through the hallway.

"Morning to you too, dad." She replied while massaging her nose, that hurt more than she cared to admit.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Some thugs are holding a hostage in new Satan Candy Store." She could not keep herself from smirking.

"The candy store? That has to be a new low." He replied while snorting. "Go get them. Oh, and be save."

"I will dad. Bye." She ran out the front door

 _That restless girl, always chasing criminals._ Hercule thought to himself as he watched his daughter leave. _I really have to pick up my training or she'll be ahead of me on no time._

* * *

Some mile above the City, Saiyaman soared through the sky. Even through his cape and vest, he could feel the warm rays of the sun on his back. _Such a beautiful day._ He thought, while flying over the city. Flying over the shopping district, it didn't take him long notice the circle of police cars around one of the stores. While he approached it, the distinctive sound of a gunshot echoed through the place.

* * *

Having arrived at the mall, Videl noticed the police cars blockading the road. She put her copter down and jumped out.

"Videl, good thing you're here." Turning around, she looked at the officer who addressed her.

"Morning Carl. What's going on?"

"Six armed robbers are holding two women and a child hostage."

"Any demands?"

"Some ten million Zeni."

Hn, what to do now? Thinking a bit, Videl was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Hey Carl, do you have a bag or something?"

"I have suitcase in the back. But what for?"

Grabbing and emptying the suitcase on the street, she jumped over the patrol car and headed towards the store.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Carl nearly shouted behind her.

But she ignored him and walked towards the entry of the store.

"Halt" A male voice sounded. With that a masked head appeared peering through the window. She stopped and held the suitcase in the air. "The police acknowledge your demands. I brought the money with me." She lied calmly.

"Don't make any sudden movements."

With that, Videl slowly walked towards the entrance of the store.

"Hand it over." A differed thug demands once she was standing in the doorway. A quick glance past the man told her there were two more men standing some three meters behind the first, with handguns on their belts and with their faces towards her. Behind them was the counter, and a double door with 'employees only' written on them. To her left, with his back towards her, was the only masked man, peering out the window.

She held out the suitcase. The thug stretched his left hand out to take it. Instantly dropping it, she grabbed his hand instead and pulled hard. The man, who had not expected such a move, was thrown headfirst into the door post. Not waiting for the two others to react, she jumped up, using the first man as a stepping stone, and landed a kick on the right mans face, who went down like a rock. The other, surprised by her sudden appearance in front of him, took a step back, and thus narrowly avoided a right uppercut headed for his chin. The raven crime fighter did not wait for him to recover and followed up with a left punch between the mans ribs and abdomen. He too went down. The window man, having heard the noise, turned around. Only to see the sole of a shoe approaching him really fast. Videl, who was still attached to the shoe, could feel the poor mans nose breaking under her kick. He was thrown with the back of his head into the window he was looking out of earlier, shattering it on impact. After waiting a moment to see whether the man would move, Videl turned to the door again. At this time a loud bang echoed trough the store and a bullet narrowly missed her on her left. Jerking back in shock, she saw the first man still lying on the floor, holding his bleeding nose with his right hand, and a handgun in the other. She lost her balance and landed on her behind.

"Put them up." He voices threateningly.

Videl, being on the ground as well, saw no chance to react and was forced to put up her hands in surrender. She drew in her legs and put herself unto her knees. The distance between them was at least two meters. A sudden gust of wind blew trough the store. The man struggled to stand up without using his hands.

"Jack, get in here. NOW." He yelled, not taking his eyes of his prey. There was no response. The man glanced nervously towards the door.

Videl tensed her muscles. This was the chance she was waiting for. Taking off with her right leg she put her left in front of her to cover the distance. The thug tightened his finger around the trigger, but no shot was heard. Swinging her right leg in a large roundhouse king she hit the hand holding the gun, breaking several bones. Using her momentum from the kick she drew in her left leg and, in mid air, swung her heel into the back her opponents head. He stumbled a step before falling on top of a candy box pyramid. She quickly faced towards the door.

But no one had came trough yet. She took a few fast steps towards it and glance trough the glass penal on it. Only to see the women freed and one of them holding the child while two thugs were slumped unto the wall. Then she saw the back of an orange helmet and a red cape.

 _Oh great. It's that Saiyadork again. Doesn't he have anything better to do?_

She kicked the doors open, surprising the two women, but Saiyaman lazily tuned around.

"Saiyaman, what are you doing here?" She demanded in an interrogative voice.

"I'm securing the hostages." The overly dramatic voice retorted

"You're interfering with my work"

Saiyaman simply shrugged and walked past her.

"What are you doing here?" Videl continued. "I could have handled it myself."

"It wouldn't kill you to say a simple 'thank you'!"

With that he took off.

* * *

The sound of the gunshot was still rolling through the air, when Saiyaman landed in front of the door and glanced inside. "Put them up." A rough voice came from within. Moving faster then the Human eye could see, he flew trough the doorway. Passing the thug, who was aiming his handgun at Videl, he tore off the hammer of the gun, and flew into the back of the store. There were two men, holding the two women at gunpoint. Not slowing down the slightest, Saiyaman gently chopped both men in the neck, knocking them out.

"You're safe now." He said to the women, as he threw the men against the wall. He felt Videls ki approaching behind, and after waiting a moment, she kicked the door open. _Why can't she be a little bit more subtle?_ He thought annoyed, as he turned around to face her.

* * *

Monday morning

Videl didn't look to happy when she arrived at school. And with good reason. The morning newspaper had its frond page devoted to the action yesterday. Except it wasn't about her. The paper was singing praises to the Great Saiyaman, while just mentioning she may have been there as well.

She sat down silently during fist period, and her classmates new better then to mess with her now. It was in second period when her wristband started beeping.

"Yes, this is Videl." She answered.

"Videl, a gang called the Red Shark Gang has taken the mayor hostage, and are holding him at gunpoint."

"Hold on I'll be right there" She said wile standing up. "Sorry teach, I got to go."

"It's ok Videl, go get them" The teacher replied.

Gohan watched her run out of the classroom and waited a few moments

"Sir, may I use the restroom."

"Very well, but hurry."

"That timing is way too convenient" Sharpner said while Gohan stood up. "What, are you secretly helping her?" He laughed at his own jape.

"Yea." Some jock agreed. "Maybe he's the Great Saiyaman." Most of the males were snickering now. _If only they knew._ Gohan thought while running to the roof.

* * *

Saiyaman was floating in the air, above the crime scene. He watched Videl below him as she fought with, what he assumed to be, the gang leader. Narrowing dodging two punches from her opponent, she jumped into the air and kicked the man in the face, causing him to step back some. But the brute simply smiled and said; "You're going to pay for that one."

Some of the other crooks, that were holding the mayor, stared firing near Videls feet, forcing her to step back. The leader took this chance to punch at her. She could not dodge it, so she crossed her arms in frond. But the heavy punch blew straight through her block, sending the girl flying. It was this moment that Gohan chose to intervene. He let himself drop to the ground, and landed right in front of one of the crooks. Not wasting time, he chopped the first guy in the neck, and punched a second in the midriff, sending him flying into another man, knocking them both out. From the corner of his eye he saw Videl engaging her opponent again, not even noticing he had arrived. While he was watching her, the last crook put the muzzle of his gun to his helmet. "Don't move a muscle." He tried to sound dangerous. Saiyaman ignored the threat and grabbed the gun with one hand, bending it into a useless piece of scrap metal. The thug let out a high pitched squeal, before collapsing, duo to being punched in the stomach. The superhero then walked towards the mayor and tore off his shackles. The mayor opened his mouth to thank the hero, when suddenly all color left his face. Gohan turned just in time to see another crook firing a rocket at him. He put his hand up and focused his ki on the rocket, stopping it in its track. Then, slowly, he pushed it backwards, towards the man who fired it.

"Here." He said, in a slightly mocking tone. "I think this belongs to you." The man screamed and scurried away just before the rocked exploded. He was knocked flat on his back, but still alive. "You shouldn't play around with weapons like that sir." Saiyaman continued mocking him. "You could get hurt." The man nodded before falling unconscious.

"I've got you now." These words drew Gohan back to Videl and her fight, seeing the gang leader holding Videl an inch above the ground. The guy smirked, thinking he had won. But he didn't. Videl saw a chance to elbow him in the belly, causing him to let go of her in shock. She then whipped around him and put a right kick in unto the back of his head. He would not wake up anytime soon.

Videl was catching her breath before looking towards the mayor and, subsequently, to the downed crooks. Finely her eyes rested on Saiyaman, who was looking directly at her as well.

"You again." She said between her panting. "GO HOME." She then yelled.

"Long time no see, Miss Videl." He mocked her

"Look, nobody asked you to come here. Stop interfering with my business. Jerk."

"What?"

"You heard me, I could have handled this."

"Of course you could have." The hero replied, becoming slightly pissed.

"Yes I could, now get out of my city."

"Since all is well now, I'll be going. Good day miss." Gohan took off with a large blast. He looked on his watch. Just a few minutes passed since he left school. Pleased with himself, he flew back to school.

* * *

Half an hour after Gohan returned to class, Videl also came back. And if she was angry this morning, it was nothing compared to her state of mind now. She spoke with no one, and class resumed quite peacefully. It was not until lunch that someone addressed her.

"Hey Vi," Erasa said. "Let's go eat at the roof, away from people." Videl simply nodded and packed her stuff. The others followed her.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Sharpner exclaimed, watching Gohan inhale his mountain of food. "How in the world are you not fat?" The two girls nodded, forgetting their own lunches.

"Y ecsherhcishe." Gohan replied in fluent Chewenize.

"Swallow first, then talk." Erasa Suggested.

"I said, I exercise." Gohan repeated.

"Really?" Videl asked. "Then how come you're still so skinny?"

"So, you are finely talking again?" Erasa turned to her friend.

"I guess, came the reply. "It's kind of hard to remember to be angry after watching Gohans Feeding Time. Remind us to never take you out eating in public."

"He won't have to?" Sharpy replied. "So Videl, what had you so riled up this morning?"

"Saiyaman." She answered honestly. "Not only is he interfering with my work, he's taking my spotlight as well now."

"What do you mean?" Gohan questioned.

"Didn't you read the newspaper this morning?"

"No, why?"

"I'll give you the abridged version. Yesterday, I got called by the police. There are some thugs holding hostages in a candy store. I go in, risk my life to take them out. And then, when I'm nearly done, Saiyaman swoops in, and takes out the last guy. The morning newspaper did a report on the case, but they forgot I did all the work. And now their squealing over that clown like a bunch of fan girls."

"Wow, that must really suck." Gohan said trying to keep his face straight. She had been way to blunt in her storytelling to be taken serious.

"It does." Videl replied, not looking at him. "As if that wasn't bad enough he had to barge in this morning as well."

"At the mayors kidnapping?" Erasa Asked. "What did he do?"

"Absolutely nothing." Videl lied.

"Are you going to eat those?" Gohan pointed at the girls untouched lunches.

"Yes, we are." Erasa answered.

"Glutton." Videl added, grinning.

* * *

When school was over, Gohan decided to fly around a little. Man, this place looks a lot more peaceful up here than it does down there. He was about to leave for dinner when his eye got caught by something on the horizon. A column of thick, black smoke. Breaking the sound barrier, he flew over, to find a skyscraper had caught fire. And there were people stuck on the roof. Feeling for Videls ki, since he didn't want to 'interfere' again, a small red copter caught his eye. And her ki was coming from it. Flying a bit higher he decided to wait a bit, but would be ready to jump in if necessary.

* * *

Meanwhile, Videl was hanging from the side of the copter, Yelled to the pilot. "Alright Ed, take her down!"

"Now way!" The answer came. "Its way to dangerous! We can't help them when we're dead!"

"Well, we can't just leave them to fry!" She let her eyes wander over the roof. At one of the corners was a large tank. "Hey Ed, Isn't that a water tank!"

"I think so!"

"Come in control." She spoke into a radio. "I see a tank on the roof. I need to know the contents and the amount."

"Copy that." The radio was silent for a few seconds before it spoke up again. "Contents appear to be water; amount would be about four thousand liters."

"Is it enough to put out the fire?"

"Negative Videl. Plenty of water, but that building will be toast before that valve could release everything."

"But it might buy us a little time." She answered

"No Videl!" Her pilot screamed. "It's too dangerous." But Videl ignored him and jumped down to the roof. Landing and rolling over the gravel once, she sprung back on her feet and started running towards the tank. Where is that... ah, here we go. She grabbed the valve, and immediately withdrew her hands, a small gasp escaping her lips. It was scalding hot.

"No pain, no gain." She said to herself as she reached out for it again. Ignoring the pain, she tried to turn the wheel. But it would not budge. In her efforts she had not noticed the cracks that were forming around the tank.

"VIDEL WATCH OUT!" One of the others on the roof screamed.

Too late. The concrete under the tank had given way, causing it to topple over. Right unto our hero. Letting out a small screech as she fell back, she put her arms in frond of her and shut her eyes tight, waiting for the pain to come. It didn't. Opening one eye she saw a white gloved hand, holding the tank just above her. She followed the arm with her eyes and settled on the owners head. Saiyaman! A bolt of relief shot trough her chest.

"Please clear out miss." He requested calmly, and she promptly jumped out of the way towards the edge. Saiyaman put his other hand on the concrete still attached to the tank and, flying up slightly, lifted the entire thing up. Flying to his right, he put the tank down with a small thud, and turned to Videl. "I assume you have plan?" He asked.

"There should be enough water in there to put out the fire." She answered. "But the release valve can't let it all go in time." Saiyaman nodded in acknowledgement and stepped towards the tank. With ease he put his fist trough the metal. "Please step back." He said before tearing out a large chunk of metal. The water inside immediately began to flow out, most of it straight into the hole Saiyaman just pulled the tank out off. Loud hissing was heard and the black smoke was replaced by hot white steam. The water flowed down thought the cracks of the floor putting out most of the fire.

"Well, that went well." Saiyaman commented. Videl was about to protest when she felt a huge tremble. Halfway down the building, where the fire was burning with the most heat, the concrete was worn down, and had not liked the sudden cool down from the water. It began to crumble, tilting all of the above floors. Videl, who was still standing near the edge, felt herself fall backwards towards the street. She threw herself forwards in an attempt to keep her balance. But with the floor below her tilting, and the gravel under her feet shifting, she had nothing to hang on to as she slipped downwards. Out of reflex, she swung her foot behind her, but it found no ground. She saw the edge pass by her, and becoming smaller against the stark contrast with the sky. Saiyaman appeared over the edge, rapidly gaining on her, until he reached her, putting his arm around her middle. However, he did not stop falling. Instead he moved himself towards the bottom of toppling half of the building. As soon as he reached where to concrete had given way, he dropped Videl on the floor, and stretched both his hands above him. In an attempt to stop the building from falling he pushed against the roof. But it could not withstand the force he put into it, and crumble between his fingers. He flew higher, and grabbed the next floor. This time it held, and with a small shock, the top half had stopped moving. Videl could not help but stare. It happened so fast, she didn't even realize she fell until he threw her down.

"GET EVERYONE OFF!" He screamed. "IT'S NOT GOING TO HOLD FOREVER."

Jumping to her feet, she ran to the stairs. "Videl, can you here me." Her pilot's voice sounded from her radio. "Yeah, I'm ok." She breathed. "Saiyaman caught me and dropped me off somewhere. He's now holding up the upper half. Get everyone of the roof; I'll head downstairs by myself."

"Copy that." The pilot answered.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" She screamed while running. There was no answer. It was so silent inside she could hear the copter on top. She found the stairs, but she could not leave that way. Though the floor she was on was still straight, the stairs from the upper floors had collapsed and crashed down. Cursing, she ran back to Saiyaman. Once there the pilot spoke trough the radio again.

"Videl, I couldn't carry everyone, so I have to make a second trip."

"Copy that." She answered. Saiyaman must have heard her, because he turned his head towards her.

"I thought I told you to get out." He said calmly.

"I cant, the stairs are gone. I'm stuck here." He sighed at her answer, causing the building to vibrate a little.

"Fine, just stay there. I'll pick you up when everyone is off." He said at last.

Videl nodded and sat down on a lose piece on concrete, away from the edge.

"My pilot is taking everyone off the roof, but he has to make two trips. But what if there is anyone else still in the building?"

"There isn't!" The hero said with certainty.

"How would you know?"

"This bucket on my head isn't just for show, you know." He answered. In truth, he scanned the building for ki signatures, but found none. Save for the ones still on the roof. And Videl.

"How are you doing?" Said girl asked him.

"Peachy." He grumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry..." She began when he cut her off.

"This is not the time!" He yelled while pushing up a little, causing the building to tremble again. Videl could hear the people screaming on the roof. Then she could hear the copter coming back. Good. Everyone is safe. Well, except for me. Grinning a little, she picked up her radio. A few moments later she heard her pilot talking trough it again.

"Ok Videl, I've got everyone. Good luck" With that she could hear him fly off.

"Everyone is off." She said to Saiyaman.

"I overheard." He replied as he let his left hand go. The trembling immediately returned, and the concrete around his other began to crack. He aimed his palm, with his fingers up, and shot a ki blast trough the floor below Videl. It exploded a few floors lower, shattering the supporting walls. Videl shot up. The ground she was standing on started to fall. Saiyaman let go of the floor he was holding and swooped her up bridal style, before flying out again. She could see the skyscraper collapse into a large cloud of dust. The people around, already retreated when the top half leaned over their heads, started screaming. It took a few seconds before the dust let up a little and the people calmed down. There was nothing left of the once proud skyscraper, save a pile of rubble. Its collapse had not even damaged any of the buildings around it. She looked up at her rescuer, who simply smiled back at her.

"You really can put me down now." She said to him. Its not that she felt unsafe hanging in his arms, it's just that she shuddered at the thought of anyone seeing them like this. Saiyaman slowly hovered down, and put her on her feet once at the ground.

* * *

"Do you have anything to declare?"

"Do you know what caused the fire?"

"Do you still hate Saiyaman as much as before?"

"Are you in a relationship with Saiyaman?"

Videl answered all questions with the same answer. "No comment." Yet the press had surrounded her as soon as she set foot on the ground, and was trying to get a reaction out of her. She glanced up to Saiyaman, who hadn't left yet. Strange, he always leaves right after the action. But now he's just hovering there. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a familiar voice called her name. She looked around, until her eyes settled in Ed, her pilot. Who was pushing and shoving to get to her. She stepped forward to him as well.

"Here." He said, handing her a capsule. It was her own jet copter. "Thanks Ed." She said before throwing the capsule. Climbing in her copter one brave reporter stepped forward and asked her; "Videl, do you have anything to declare"

"NO!" She yelled, and took off. But she did not fly far. Saiyaman flew up to her and pointed to a different skyscraper. She took the hint and landed.

"Thanks for the help, but I…" She began, but he cut her off once again.

"You could have handled it by yourself. That excuse is getting really old now." The caped man sounded really angry.

"I COULD HAVE." She screamed in his face.

"NO!" He screamed back at her, taking her by surprise. "YOU COULD NOT HAVE! STOP TRYING TO DO EVERYTHING BY YOURSELF! WOULD YOU HAVE SACREFICED THOSE PEOPLE JUST FOR YOUR OWN DAMMED EGO!"

She jumped back, the image of him holding up the building by himself vivid in her mind. She turned the get to her copter. To get away from him. From his words. But he beat her to it. With one hand he picked it up. He looked at her challengingly, but said nothing.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing" He answered slyly, before taking off

"What do you mean nothing! YOURE STEALING MY JET COPTER!"

"Not stealing, relocating." He said back, as he put the copter down on top of another building.

Videl turned around and ran to the door. Locked. Great, just great.

"We have to talk." Saiyaman declared as he floated next to her.

"I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!" She yelled

"Fine, have fun getting off by yourself then." He answered.

She stomped on the floor with her foot, and started to walk back and forth in frustration. That, that! THAT! He watched her make a few more rounds. Then she suddenly turned to him.

"FINE, SPEAK!"

It's something. He had to reminded himself

"You have to change the way you operate." He declared.

"ME?"

"Yes! You! Whether you like it or not, I'm here to stay!" She huffed at his words. "And with the way you jump into action as you do now, you're going to get yourself killed."

"And whose fault is that."

"Yours. Not only do you bring yourself in danger, you put everyone else present in danger as well." He sat down on a stone ridge, and signaled her to sit next to him. With a sigh she did. She was stuck here with him anyway. Might as well get this over with.

"Look." He started again. "I know you hate the amount of attention the media is giving me lately." She blinked "I didn't ask for them to do that. I don't want to bring attention to myself."

"So you just fly around to annoy me?"

"What? No!" He waved his hands in front of him.

"Then why do you?"

He was silent for a few moments before answering. "Probably the same reason you do. Because I can. Because I have the power to make a difference. Because I could never look into the mirror again if I just stood by and watched people die."

They were sitting in silence for a few moments.

"Then…" Videl started. "Then why the disguise?"

"To protect my friends and family. They're not as strong as I am. I would never forgive myself if something happened to them because of me."

He waited a bit before continuing with a grin.

"It would also really mess up my daily life."

"It doesn't mess up mine." She retorted.

"You were famous from the start, it's not the same. Anyway…" he stopped as his watch started beeping. He looked on it. Videl could see the visible piece of face under his helmet paling.

"SHIT, I'm late!" He said, jumping up. He took off with a blast, "Until next time, Miss Videl"

"Bye." She said after him.

She didn't get up yet. _I really misjudged him. I just hated him because he stole my spotlight. Dammit, I feel so shallow._

She stood up to leave, when she realized something.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET DOWN!"

* * *

And that's the end. Please leave a review on whether or not you enjoyed it, and why.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

EDIT: Fished out a few erros that snuck in.


End file.
